Black Secrets
by EmperorWater14
Summary: The Freeman goes to the park to see some friends. But Stinkmeaner returns ( the original one ) alive and plots to have revenge on the Freeman family. Rated M for gun violence and language.


A bright day was getting started in Wood crest. Two boys named Huey and Riley Freeman woke up with a big yawn. Riley was holding a picture of him and Cindy hugging after he woke up. Huey turned around and briefly saw his brother holding the picture and said:

"Nigga what are you holdin'?"

"Oh nothin. Why?" Replied Riley as he hid the picture in his back pockets of his pajama pants.

"Was that a picture of yo friend Cindy?" He asked with a smug grin on his face. It almost seemed like he was teasing him or something, but much sillier.

Riley blushed in embarrassment as he showed the picture to Huey as he said:

"Yeah. Here, look at it."

As Riley handed the picture to Huey he said:

"Yo this shit's cute! You must really like her."

Then they heard their grandfather Robert Freeman coming in saying:

"Hey Boys! Cindy said she is going to the park and she asked if you wanna come, maybe?"

Riley and Huey gasped and exclaimed happily:

"Hell Yeah! We wanna go!"

Robert Freeman smiled as he hugged his two Grandkids saying:

"Okay then buckle up! Cause were going right now!"

"AWWWW FUCK yeah!" Riley and Huey said.

So Riley, Huey, and Robert Freeman got inside the car and as Riley still had the picture of him and Cindy hugging he said to himself with a warm grin on his face:

"Don't worry Cindy. Were coming to see you."

So Robert Freeman started up the car and drove off but a familiar figure stood there. An obnoxious blind old man by the name of Stinkmeaner stood there with a menacing glare saying to himself:

"I'm coming for you niggas."

As he said this, an evil grin spread across his face and laughed in a menacing way like a mad scientist. After that, he punched his right palm with his left fist with that evil grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Robert Freeman was still driving and decided to turn on the radio that started announcing:

"Yo! Jason Derúlo here. And I bring you my greatest song of the month called: Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle. Enjoy."

Then the song started:

_Hey, yo, Jason_

_Say somethin' to her_

_Holla at her_

_[Laughs]_

_I got one question_

_How do you fit all that... in them jeans?_

_[Laughs]_

_You know what to do with that big fat butt_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_Just a little bit of... swing_

_Patty cake, Patty cake_

_With no hands_

_Got me in this club making wedding plans_

_If I take pictures while you do your dance_

_I can make you famous on Instagram_

_Hot damn it_

_Your booty like two planets_

_Go head, and go ham sandwich_

_Whoa, I can't stand it_

_'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_Just a little bit of... swing_

_Cadillac, Cadillac, pop that trunk_

_Let's take a shot_

_Alley oop that dunk tired of working that 9 to 5_

_Oh baby let me come and change your life_

_Hot damn it_

_Your booty like two planets_

_Go head, and go ham sandwich_

_Whoa, I can't stand it_

_'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_(wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_(shake it, shake it girl)_

_Just a little bit of_

_(little bit of, little bit of, little bit of swing!)_

As the Freeman family enjoyed hearing the song on the radio while Robert Freeman was driving, Riley gave the picture to Huey and said:

"Look Huey. It is going to be very important. So whatever happens, I don't want it fucked up. Okay?"

"Don't worry Riley. I got yo back." Replied Huey with a smile.

So after a few minutes of driving, Robert Freeman turned off the radio and finally parked in the parking site near the park between a red Ferrari and a blue Chevrolet. Robert and his Grandkids got out of the car and went to the park. But little did they know, err was Stinkmeaner driving in his car and parking it. He looked at the Freeman family and smiled evilly. Meanwhile, as the Freeman family sat down, Riley saw Cindy in a pretty pink shirt, he smiled and yelled:

"Hi Cindy!"

"Yo Riley! You here!" Replied Cindy with a smile and they both ran to each other hugging laughing. Jasmine appeared and waved at Huey. He smiled, blushed and giggled as he waved back at her. Cindy took out her favorite book and said:

"Do you like this book? It's about 50 cent."

"Hmmm... I don't know." Replied Riley. "Seems okay. Can I borrow it?"

"Yeah you can. Here." Cindy said as she handed her book to Riley and he went to sit down near a tree where his brother and grandfather were. He opened the book and started reading. Cindy was smiling while jasmine was behind Huey. Stinkmeaner was hiding in a bush saying to himself:

"Yeah nigga. Imma going to beat yo ass for revenge." As he said this, he giggled evilly as he was plotting to have revenge on the Freeman family.


End file.
